


Love Actually

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love tends to rear its head at the most inconvenient time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Реальная любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274130) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> So this is just a tiny ficlet that popped into my head yesterday. I've had a writing dry spell lately, I think due both to working crazy hours (52 hours of overtime for 2 weeks) and a general lack of confidence. Hopefully this will help pull me out of the slump. 
> 
>  
> 
> Since I really, really suck at titles - yes, I stole this one from the movie I watched last night. Hopefully it's at least a little bit relevant.  
>  
> 
> This is a dialogue-only fic. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

“I love you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me perfectly well.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s just, that was a bit - unexpected.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. On reflection I probably shouldn’t have blurted it out like that with no warning.”

 

“No, it’s… fine. It’s all good.”

 

“Good.”

 

“So what happens now?”

 

“I haven’t the faintest.”

 

“Right.”

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

“For the record, I love you too.”

 

 

“I knew it! Why didn’t you … “

 

 

“Because you’re you, and I’m… me.”

 

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

 

…..

 

…..

 

 

“Maybe we could try kissing?”

 

 

“Right now??”

 

 

“Well, you asked what happens next! I’m making a suggestion. As to what could happen next.”

 

 

“It’s just that we’re in the middle of a stakeout here.”

 

 

“He’s not due for another twenty minutes.”

 

 

“The whole purpose of a stakeout is to - “

 

 

“Shut up. I know the purpose of a stakeout, I’ve done dozens.”

 

 

“As have I.”

 

 

….

 

….

 

 

“So.”

 

 

“So what?”

 

 

“Should we try that kissing before the criminal actually gets here?”

 

 

“Oh for god’s sake - mmmph!”

 

 

….

 

….

 

 

“Well, that was surprisingly pleasant.”

 

 

“Surprisingly?”

 

 

“I’ve never done that before.”

 

 

“You’ve never kissed someone?”

 

 

“I’ve never kissed a _man.”_

 

 

“Join the club. Neither have I.”

 

 

“Hmm.”

 

 

“So when you say you’ve never kissed a _man,_ does that mean you’ve kissed - “

 

 

“Yes, obviously. Only for a case, though.”

 

 

“Which do you prefer? _”_

 

 

"Need more data."

 

….

 

….

 

 

 ".... Sherlock, stop!"

 

 

"What? Why?"

 

 

"He's here!"

 

 

“Brilliant! Right on schedule. Got your gun?”

 

 

“I do. But the real question is…”

 

 

“Oh for god’s sake, John, spit it out. Honestly.”

 

 

“Got your breath back?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still not sure who it was that said "I love you" first - that's because I purposely kept it vague. Feel free to let me know your opinion, and what tipped you off. 
> 
> Thanks again to prettybirdy979 for reading it over and assuring me it didn't suck.


End file.
